


Slugs and Kisses

by kattastic99, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mythology, Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Affection, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Beach Sex, Bioluminescence, Birds, Blessings, Body Worship, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Slut, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Excessive Semen, Facials, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Gay Character, Gods, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Hurts So Good, Jackson Rathbone - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, No Refractory Period, Obsessive Behavior, Ocean, Octopi & Squid, Old Friends, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pansexual Character, Passion, Perfect, Quadruple Penetration, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semen Kink, Sex Magic, Sexual Equality, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Triple Anal Penetration, Trust, Tumblr Roleplay, Winged Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very old friends; sea gods; meet on a beach to enjoy one another's exceptional bodies and especially one another's exceptional <i>bodily fluids</i>.  </p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Kodak is an original character (Jackson Rathbone face claim) based on the Sumerian god Enki.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Visitingfan and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> Kattastic99's Tumblr account is [Visitingfan](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and he roleplays Kodak there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Kodak is the son of all existence itself, the emissary through which the universe can interact with mortals. He was known as the Sumerian god Enki. Read about him at [Visitingfan's Tumblr](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and see what he looks like here: [[illustration 1](http://i.imgur.com/ogH9ohj.jpg), [illustration 2](http://i.imgur.com/FCq58SR.jpg), by artist [Digi-wears-goggles](http://digi-wears-goggles.tumblr.com/)].

**slug** [sluhg] [IPA /slʌg/] **_noun_ slugged, slug·ging.**  
1\. any of various snaillike terrestrial gastropods having no shell or only a rudimentary one, generating a trail of mucous in its wake.  
2\. a draught of a drink.  
3\. a portmanteau of "slimy" and "hug". ( _slang_ )  


  


* * *

  


Kodak breathed in through his nose nice and deeply. He smelled the salty, briny scent of ocean breeze even as he wriggled his toes in the sparse sand of the rocky beach and felt the threads of time and space and causality surround him. He felt his many other selves in the back of his mind, and gently dimmed the connection in preparation of his meeting with an old friend. A _very_ Old friend, as it happened. Kodak had sent out the mental call about half an hour previous, and he had had plenty of time to strip to the nude and work himself into a dripping arousal by the time his Old friend arrived. The water sloshed as Djaq emerged and Kodak grinned and waved.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen rose out of the surf, exhaling ocean water through his mouth and drawing a deep breath of air into his lungs through his nose. He shook salty droplets from his white hair and opened his eyes to see his old friend and fellow sea god, Kodak, perched on the rocks that lined the beach. Djaq's second breath caught in his throat as he beheld his friend's dark beauty. Mahogany curls framed a chiseled, masculine face, and jet black wings framed a long body toned to perfection. Kodak grinned and gave a saucy little wave with one hand, while the fingers of the other were curled around his large and already leaking manhood.

"Hi Kody," the Djaqen laughed. His own hand caressed one of his nipples, teasing the little bud of flesh to hardness. The cool breeze on his damp skin was delicious, and he shivered. Aeons ago he had been blessed with a body whose every square inch tingled with the sensitivity of an excited cock. As he strode out of the waves his hand wandered over the soft ripples of his flat belly and bumped against the thick root of a cock which was already swelling with anticipation of the pleasure to come. Kodak was the _best_ fuck.

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s lips were curled into a flirtatious smile that held the promise of many, many good things to come. He always had the most fun with his Old friend the Djaqen, one of very few beings in the multiverse who was able to equal his own sexual abilities. His hand twisted around the base of his cock, moving up a bit to draw out a thick stream of precum which fell down to pool on the flat rock upon which he was perched. 

"Aye, I missed you Djaq. It’s been far too long." His feathers made a soft sound as he flapped his wings lazily, standing up for little other reason besides letting his precum move in the wind as it dripped ever downwards. And then he leapt off the rock, his feet digging into the sand as his toes curled and his precum went to work dampening the sand beneath him. "Let’s get to fuckin’ around, my friend. We have plenty of time," he continued with a smirk, "but that doesn’t mean we should waste it."

  


* * *

  


Djaq swallowed, then licked his lips. The stream of Kodak's precum was caught in a sudden gust, and it stretched and rippled, flapping like a strand of silk in the breeze. It snapped free and twirled away. Then a new perfectly round pearl formed at the tip of the shiny head of Kodak's cock.

"I've always appreciated the way you take the direct approach, lover," Djaq drawled. He stopped directly in front of Kodak, playfully covering the other man's toes with his own. 

Both gods stood straight and still, their arms hanging at their sides, staring directly into each others' eyes. Djaq craned his neck, leaning his face into Kodak's, and the other god ducked his head back an inch, dodging the kiss. Djaq chuckled, his mouth slightly agape, and he waited a moment while Kodak smirked. Then the dark one closed the gap and kissed the Djaqen. 

Djaq returned the kiss, flexing his lips against Kodak's. Pushing past the other man's teeth with his his tongue, flicking the tip against the roof of his mouth. A shiver went through his body, sending a jolt from his mouth to his cock. His organ swiftly hardened. Djaq's fingers moved across the short space between their bodies and he carefully laid his hands on Kodak's hips, a feather-light touch like he was an art historian laying hands on a lost Da Vinci sculpture. Djaq's ocean-cooled skin nearly sizzled against Kodak's sun-kissed flesh, and he moaned. Kodak groaned and kissed him harder, pulling closer. Then the dewy heads of their cocks "kissed", sending another pulse through Djaq's body. He slowly and deliberately pumped his hips, pushing the foreskin-clad head of his member up Kodak's bare tip. Transferring the droplet of precum to his own shaft, then dragging it down to smear it along the thick tube of Kodak's prick.

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s smirk lessened s he concentrated on the kiss that was happening between the two of them. They were both ocean gods but Kodak spent about half of his time above the water and half of it below, whereas Djaqen would spend nearly all of his time underneath the ocean’s surface. 

When the Djaqen’s cock started rutting against Kodak’s, the winged god reached up behind his lover and grabbed at some of the tendrils. He had wings and the Djaqen had tentacles, and it was more than clear which set Kodak preferred playing with. 

He pulled back, asking “You gonna fill my throat with one these babies yet, or do I have to beg?” He could feel the unbelievably thick slime already oozing out between his fingers, and he had half a mind to eat it and half a mind to stuff it in his ass.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen kissed his old friend deeply, tasting every corner and crevice in his warm, wet mouth. He pulled Kodak's hips closer, grinding against his pelvis. Their cocks slipped against one another, trapped between their bellies, swelling ever larger. In Djaq's excitement, a pink blush bloomed on the tips of the short, fat, alabaster-white tentacles that covered his back from shoulders to waist.

Kodak's hands caressed over Djaq's ribs, and he reached around to wrap his eager hands around the roots of two of those supplementary sex organs. Djaq hummed into Kodak's mouth, and the tentacles reacted. Lengthening and winding around Kodak's wrists tightly. The dark god pulled, and Djaq let the thick, spongy appendages out... stretching, giving under Kodak's strength until they were several feet long.

The Djaqen knew what Kodak really wanted. Fluid. An impossibly thick goo that resembled hagfish slime, which the dark god could never get enough of. Djaqen gave his lover what he wanted, and the pores on the skin of the tentacles that his lover grasped began to weep.

Kodak broke their kiss and made his obscene demand.

Djaq wanted nothing more than to comply.

He wrapped his arms around Kodak's body, and reached up to sink his fingers into the mahogany curls, twining his fingers and pulling gently but firmly. The dark god let out a tiny squeak of submission, his mouth dropping open and the elegant line of his neck drawing tight as his head tilted back. Kodak's hands opened.

The pale god's tentacles arched through the air, tips zooming in to hover before Kodak's face. Mucous generously coated the bulbous heads. Then one darted forward, disappearing between Kodak's lips.

  


* * *

  


Kodak's eyes focused in on the tentacles that were hovering so close above his face. Time seemed to stretch, prolonging the moment as he watched the beads of impossibly thick slime ooze out of the pores of those spongy appendages. He was barely able to get a single whine of need out before one darted down and vanished between his lips. 

Kodak’s jaw opened wide and he sucked, swallowing greedily in an attempt to get that wondrous slime inside his belly. He wanted it deep, wanted that tentacle to fuck its way down the back of his throat into his esophagus. His hands pulled and tugged at more of them, yanking them down and pushing them against the globes of his ass, his hole already gaping open ever so slightly. 

The slime of the one in his mouth was oozing thickly down the back of his throat. It soaked up the moisture in his esophagus, growing in volume as it turned every drop of phlegm and snotty mucus into thick gelatinous goop and he continued swallowing, gulping loudly and screaming mentally in pleasure.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's tentacle had barely lodged in Kodak's tight throat, had only just begun to be milked by the contractions of his lover's swallowing motions, when Kodak snatched and pulled at two more tentacles. The other god desperately rubbed the shocked, trembling tubes of flesh up and down the cleft of his own ass.

"Fffffuuuuuuck," the Djaqen hissed, biting his own lip. "You glorious fucking beauty," Djaq praised his parter. "You sexy beast. You relentless cockslut."

 _"I need it, baby,"_ Kodak thought, sending his message of desire to the telepathic Djaqen.

"I know you do," Djaq growled. The slippery tentacles at Kodak's back door wriggled free from the other god's grip. Both heads invaded Kodak's entrance at once, sinking a few inches deep in an instant and then prying the tight ring open. "Take it, baby. Take my cocks."

The second tentacle that Kodak had extracted, the one hovering near his face, suddenly swelled to triple its girth. A burst of mucous issued from the slit of a head which bulged as large as a fist. A single powerful contraction pumped a thick wad of slime, splashing Kodak's cheek and chin. Stars danced across Djaqen's field of vision as Kodak whined, his throat vibrating around the flesh trapped within. Then that fat tentacle whipped around Kodak's body at lightning speed and flew directly at the gaping hole, pried helpfully open by twin appendages, and striking a rim that was still too small to accommodate it. Djaq clenched his teeth and grunted as the dark god screamed his pleasure against a stoppered throat. Djaq's huge tentacle pushed and wriggled, and Kodak was stretched wider.

  


* * *

  


A single tear welled up at Kodak’s left eye and fell down his cheek moments after the thick wad of slime was spurted against the side of his face. The salty tear mixed with the thick slime and was absorbed, adding to the volume of ooze.

Kodak’s cock was leaking heavily, his precum oozing at a rate half of which human males would never be able to match. His hole spasmed when it was entered twofold, and then his torso was wrapped in a spongy embrace and then he was battered at and finally entered; and oh, how he screamed. Pain, pleasure, they were all the same to him when he was having sex, especially when he was having sex with his Old friend the Djaqen. 

Kodak’s guts clenched tightly around the massive girth that was filling him, and he cried out with his mind to be filled with Djaq’s thick, hot slime. He needed it, he craved it, his hands were pumping any tentacle he could reach even as his throat bobbed and he gulped and gulped and gulped. He needed More.

  


* * *

  


Djaq ground his human dick against Kodak's, slipping and sliding in the precum. It ran down his shaft and dripped off of his balls. His toes spread and curled, digging into the damp sand. He was fucking Kodak standing up, and his immortal partner's knees had given out when Djaq's massive cocktacle had twisted its way into Kodak's clutching anus. The dark god was now held up only by several tentacles wound around his chest and arms.

The pale god held Kodak's head in his hands, thumbs pressing under his jaw, fingers cupping the base of his skull. Djaq wanted to watch his partner's face as he impaled Kodak's asshole. He thrilled at the ecstasy in the other man's murky green eyes. Djaq pushed his throbbing flesh deeper, swelling to fill the man's entire colon. The head of his tentacle shrunk a little and nudged open the resisting sphincter that it found there, and then pushed beyond. Kodak's second ring closed behind the head, hugging it tight. Djaq's slit dilated open and a flood was released.

Contractions rippled along the fat tube of Djaq's mighty tentacle as it heaved great gout of slime all through its length, finally exploding into Kodak's guts.

A deep groan of satisfaction rattled up through Djaq's chest as he watched Kodak's eyes roll back into his head.

  


* * *

  


Kodak writhed in his lover’s grip, his grip tightening on the tentacles he was squeezing and getting the thick hagfish-like slime between his fingers. He howled, the sound choked off by the impossibly thick glob of slime that had by now completely filled his pharynx like warm, welcome paste, when Djaq came inside of his guts. His abdomen swelled out as the thick tentacle flooded his system with its incredibly thick slime, and Kodak’s cock shot out an endless rope of semen. 

It was coming out as strong as piss, thick and filled with sperm as it splashed against Djaq’s belly and cock and soaked into his snowy white pubic hairs. Kodak attempted to swallow, only drawing the thick wad of slime deeper down his esophagus.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen shuddered and moaned, luxuriating in the bliss of Kodak’s warm skin rubbing against his. The hot flesh squeezing tight around him, as he pumped and thrust into his lover's openings. Suddenly Kodak wrapped his legs around Djaq’s waist, grinding his cock more urgently into Djaq’s cum-slicked belly. Djaq cried out and lost his balance, stumbling. They landed on the stone that had been the dark god’s perch when Jack had arrived, and the pale god neatly lay his lover down and leaned back to appreciate the view.

Kodak writhed, arching his back against the stone, riding the tentacles in his asshole. His ample cock and the muscles of his torso glittered in the sunlight, smeared with a mixture of his own pearly cum and Djaq’s clear slime. His formerly flat belly had just begun to bulge. His hands expertly worked at the throbbing column of tentacle that pistoned back and forth between his lips, fingers grasping the alabaster flesh and twisting with both hands. The dark god purred and groaned, consumed by lust. It was so fucking gorgeous.

Djaq leaned over Kodak and reverently laid his his hand along Kodak’s jaw, lightly tracing the pad of his thumb over his lover’s mucous-covered lower lip.

"Do I taste good, Kody?" Djaq whispered, teasing the fingertips of his other hand along Kodak’s thick shaft. "I’ll bet you taste good, too. Can you feed me as well as I feed you, baby?"

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s eyes closed tightly in an attempt to better focus on the physical sensations brutally assaulting his mind and body. It was wondrous, all of it was; the way his guts filled with his lover’s hot slime, the taste and feel of the thick wad of slime clogging his mouth and throat and slowly seeping down his esophagus, and the sudden feeling of Djaq’s fingers on his cock. His ears barely picked up the other’s words, but they registered enough for him to nod and gag out a choked off moan. 

His hips bucked and his hot cum shot out ever harder, thick and continuous and so virile and fertile that a single drop would do the job biology asked of it.

  


* * *

  


Cum flowed over Djaq's fingers, and he raised his hand to his face to lap the savory elixir of Kodak's loins from his knuckles. Delicious. Djaq went to his knees and pressed his lips to the fount. He kissed the oozing slit at the head of Kodak's penis, and it bobbed in response, spurting thick fluid over Djaq's tongue. He took a slug, lubricating the entrance of his gullet. Then he opened his jaws wide and and lowered his face into Kodak's lap, swallowing when the head encountered resistance. Djaq's trachea opened and pulled Kodak's bulging flesh deep.

The dark god squirmed, and the subtle rotation of his hips gently fucked the pale god's throat. Kodak's cum began to surge, gushing freely, and the Djaqen glutted himself on its luscious bounty. The circuit was closed, and the issue of each man's lust conducted from one to the other, infusing and extracting alike. A cycle of sensuality.

 _"Oh, Kody. You make me so fucking hot,"_ Djaq enthused, sucking ravenously on the other god's cock. _"Baby, you make me drool from both ends..."_

Viscous slime built up deep in Djaq's guts and began to leak from his asshole.

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s eyes remained closed and his knowledge of the world narrowed down. Vividness melted into darkness, and his world became nothing but the sensations afforded to him by the other senses. Kodak’s world became his skin, and his nose, and his ears and his mouth. All else was hidden to him. So it was that he swallowed and writhed as he was pumped so very full of his lover’s hot slime.

Kodak’s eyes opened only when Djaq’s fingers began to play with his balls, fondling them and rolling them gently, feeling the way they drew up against him repeatedly as they emptied their sperm into his seminal fluid. And when his eyes opened Kodak saw that extremely thick, nearly solid slime dribbling thickly from Djaqen’s ass hole. Kodak reluctantly spit out the spongy appendage in his mouth, and he was forced to contract his diaphragm sharply and expel the slug of goo that had formed in his pharynx. It slid out of his mouth and fell to the sand as Kodak’s fingers moved through the many writhing tentacles surrounding them, and found his way to Djaq’s oozing hole. He grabbed the thick rope of slime and pulled, eyes widening and load increasing as he watched it stretch like putty. He greedily shoved his fingers into his mouth and sucked on the rope of slime as if it were pasta, swallowing around it and sucking it down his gullet.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's excited tentacles danced around their bodies; a storm of skin.

Djaq slurped greedily on Kodak's dick, heavy liquid stretching his belly full, his stomach's weight pressing down on his slime-generating bowels. He cast his eyes upward and watched Kodak pull glittering cords of slime from Djaq's ass; ladle them into his eager mouth and send it oozing into his own innards. When a rope of slime broke, Kodak would purse his lips and suck. As the end whipped and rushed toward his face Kody would wrangle the errant strand with fingers, and when it disappeared he would lick the the moisture left on his fingertips. It seemed that he couldn't bear to waste a drop.

Kodak's enthusiasm was the thing that Djaq loved most about his old friend. Watching him get lost to bliss was infectious and it inflamed rare desires in Djaq, driving him to envy Kodak's voracious appetite for being penetrated.

Djaq disgorged Kodak's slippery cock from his throat with a gentle cough. He rose and laid his pale body over the dark god's tall form, seizing the opportunity to kiss his friend when he caught him between gulps. Djaq tasted himself of Kodak's tongue and sighed. Then he reached back around himself and plunged his fists into the gout of mucous flowing from his bottom. He raised his arms out to his sides, stretching a great curtain of slime. He brought his arms down around Kodak's shoulders and dropped the sheet over their bodies. The satisfying weight settled over them, and its surface tension made the blanket suck and cling to every curve of their forms, sealing them together and to the stone.

"Fuck me, Kody," Djaq demanded impulsively. "I need something in my ass."

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s erect penis bobbed a bit when Djaq slid his throat off of it so suddenly. His semen continued to spew in thick ropes, arching through the air and splashing on the rock and running off onto the sand beneath them. Even with gut filled to bursting with his friend’s hot slime, Kodak’s appetite was nigh insatiable. He ate and slurped at the ropes of it, always hungry for more.

When the Djaqen covered them in a heavy blanket of slime, the dark god’s semen spilled into the sheet of thick, viscous fluid, being absorbed and clouding the clear surface of the heavy film that sealed them together. But even so, Kodak’s fingers grabbed at the Djaqen’s hips, slipping right off due to the slickness. 

He eventually just grabbed the base of some of Djaq’s tentacles and tugged him down, using only his hips to position his cumming cock correctly. It took a few slipping misses, but then at last the dark god was buried in Djaq’s slippery rectum and his cum practically gushed from in waves of virile semen.

  


* * *

  


When Djaq's asshole was invaded by Kodak's gushing shaft, Djaq bore down against it and allowed it to sting. He didn't often cede dominance and let partners fuck him, he hadn't desired it from anyone but Kodak for an epoch, so when he did he wanted to _know_ it. To feel the burn, to shed a few salty tears, and to still have a slight throb to remind him after he left.

Djaq rested his elbows above Kodak's shoulders, and curled his arms around the top of his head. He opened his mouth wide and brought his face close to Kodak's, but still just out of reach. Kodak opened his mouth too, but Djaq wouldn't come close enough to accept a kiss. He rocked his hips against his lover's thrusts but only let their gaping lips meet in the slightest of feather-light brushes as their faces bobbed past one another. Kodak's puffs of hot breath tickled the moist skin inside of Djaq's mouth. A teasing, delicate sensation to counter the vigorous battery at his rump.

"Yeah, baby. Harder. Make me scream."

  


* * *

  


Kodak could have cursed at the feather light brushes of their lips, could have whined and yelled at being denied a kiss and being teased so thoroughly. But he was topping Djaq, and he knew his friend nearly never did this. He accepted the tremendous amount of trust his friend held, for by the same trust, Kodak would allow only the Djaqen touch the oil glands at the base of his wings. 

His hips bucked, rolled and pistoned, his cock spewing wildly inside of Djaq, already filling his rectum and the beginnings of his pristine intestines. “Fuck, Djaq, it’s been thousands of years and to this day there’s not a being in all the universe with an ass better than yours to fuck.”

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's jaded old heart skipped a beat to hear such a compliment from a friend as dear as Kodak, a rare equal which Djaq had found so scarce in his very long life.

The squelching of Kodak's dick within him; churning bubbles and froth from his Djaq's tight, quivering ring drove the pale god into frenzy. The wet slaps of Kodak's hips against his buttocks. The waves of pressure throbbing through his middle; it all built up until Djaq couldn't contain it. His skin began to shine, light filling his pores.

"Fuck, it's so good!" Djaq cried. "You're making me come! I'm gonna... I'm-!"

Djaq's screams became wordless, and he arched his back, tentacles lengthening and snapping at the air. A column of light exploded straight into the sky, a beacon signalling the moment of his climax to all of the universe.

  


* * *

  


Kodak smirked at Djaqen’s words breathed against his lips, huffing out the words “Cum for me, fill me right up and let me fill you up in return baby, come on now.” His breath wafted against his friend’s mouth until the pale god came, and Kodak’s eyes shut tight against the near blinding light.

He cried out, throwing his head back as the massive tentacle inside him and the two smaller ones beside it suddenly pulsed and gushed like fire hoses, bloating his guts with so much and so that if it wasn’t for that glorious healing light, something would have torn. 

Kodak slammed his hips upwards as the base of his cock swelled up into a knot, sealing every single drop of his semen inside Djaq’s body and tying them together for the foreseeable future. The thick frothy slime was stoppered up inside of him as well, left with nowhere to go but deeper.

  


* * *

  


Djaq rode out his tremendous, shattering orgasm. So much more powerful than any mortal could imagine, because after all the Djaqen lived on the edge of orgasm. He bucked and screamed until his throat was raw. The light sizzled out of his skin, burning away all of the cum and slime, smoothing out any scrapes and bruises caused by Kodak's clutching fingers and leaving him gleaming and perfect.

Finally the searing light went out, and Djaq's body went almost limp. His tentacles retracted to small stubs lining his back. He panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath. The ozone scent left in the wake of his light tingled in his nostrils. The renewing orgasm always made his body feel virgin, accentuating the delicious pressure of Kodak's knot in his ass and the cum stretching his belly to capacity. It was bulging and perfectly round. Djaq stroked the tight skin for a moment, and then pressed. Pushing, swirling motions brought his belly down until it was flat again, and deep inside of him, his stomach was harder than diamond. Djaq loved to be overfilled with Kody's gift, but he was too vain to let it show in his figure. He kept Kodak's semen compacted under unimaginable pressure into a small jewel nestled in his gut. He would keep it there for days, the taut sting of it would remind him of Kodak after he had gone, and maybe Djaq would take it out to release it into its original form and play with again some time soon.

Djaq looked down to find Kody smiling up at him fondly, the dark god's hands slowly petting his hips and thighs, gently rocking his knot against Djaq's straining asshole. Kodak was still completely coated in slime and cum, and Djaq messed his fingers swiping it away from Kodak's face and hair. Just enjoying the texture, and the intimate contact. He leaned over and laid a kiss on Kodak's lips.

"Give me a slug, baby," Djaq whispered into Kodak's lips.

"A slug?" Kodak asked.

"A slimy hug," Djaq clarified, giggling. Busting a healing-light nut always left Djaq dopey and silly, like the little kid that he had never been. Kodak chuckled deep in his chest, and folded his arms around Djaq, pulling him tight.

Djaq was gooey again, and very happy. He settled down to cuddle with his oldest friend until the knot went down.

  


* * *

  


And so it was that Kodak and his old friend the Djaqen hugged and laid there on that rock, content in each other’s messy embrace for the several dozen long minutes before the darker god’s knot went down at long last. 

When it finally did, Djaq gently pulled himself off, using his hands to push against Kodak’s chest for leverage. The dark god’s slowly flagging erection came free with a pop, and not a drop of fluid spilled as Djaq had absorbed it all in his searing orgasm. Kodak was aware of what the Djaqen had done, knew of the small hardened jewel of semen that he held within his stomach; it was a trick that Kodak himself had helped teach him, being so well versed in crystals as he was. Of course, that had been so long ago it technically predated the modern concept of time. 

The dark god and the pale god then parted ways; The Djaqen waved goodbye and dove back into the ocean waters and quickly swam away, and Kodak used his mastery over all liquid matter to clean himself off. Of course, nearly all of the fluid went into his mouth and down his throat. He spent a few hours lazing about on the rock, sunbathing until his body processed and absorbed the fluids swelling his belly and his slim physique returned to normal. It was only then that Kodak stood up and crouched down on the flat rock. With an extremely powerful shove of his legs (powerful enough to shatter the stone in fact), Kodak launched himself several dozen feet into the air. He flared his wings wide and dug them through the air, flying and coasting until he was at least a hundred miles away from the shore and over the ocean. He folded his wings down over his sides and dived, slipping into the water with barely a splash. 

Both gods had returned to their domain, separate and individual until next they should meet.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
